


Constant.

by Sansmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansmoak/pseuds/Sansmoak
Summary: Oliver gives Felicity something to keep as a memento.





	Constant.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfics4you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics4you/gifts).



> It may not be canon but it should be because it’s just not realistic !!! Hope you guys like it!

All his life, Oliver longed for something that could bring him even a semblance of peace and tranquility. Something or _somebody_ that would numb the pain. Somebody that would draw him out of the darkness that was his mind and illuminate the wonders and joys of this life for him to see. He had spent over a decade full of ups and downs dealing with horrors. The multitude of scars that marred his body were a testimony to that. Anything resembling hope and happiness seemed very remote to him. It wasn’t until he met his wife Felicity that the sliver of hope which he once had was returned back to him. With her love and compassion, she introduced him to the concept of life and inculcated a sense of belonging in him. She was the person who made it possible for him to bring forth the light that he very much carried inside of him. To draw back the curtains that concealed the sun in his eyes. How he got so lucky to have met her, was a question he asked himself every single day. 

When it came to Felicity, it wasn’t ephemeral bliss, it was a lifetime of love and happiness. She was his anchor. His true companion who sustained him throughout the years. No matter what happened, the thing they knew would never change was the endless love that they felt for one another. Just like that, his wife became the one thing he’d wanted the most: a _constant._

She became his rock. When his world came crashing down and when he could no longer carry the crushing weight of his burdens, he knew that the only thing that would make everything right for him was _her._ Just knowing that she would always be there for him made things so much easier. Likewise, he would always be there for her too. 

He fiddled with the ring resting on his finger as he indulged in reminiscence, thinking about how there was a time when he was convinced that he’d die alone. How wrong he was, he thought to himself. He hadn’t the faintest idea that he would ever have somebody so special like Felicity in his life.He was never into jewellery but just wearing this single piece of silver kept him grounded. This ring was not just a ring, it was a promise. It reminded him of the many reasons that he had to fight for and more importantly, to _live_ for. 

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳

Friday nights at chez Queen were reserved for movie nights. Felicity was all set with the popcorn and was busy dumping some candy in a bowl to munch on during the movie when Oliver interrupted her. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. 

“Is everything okay? Please don’t tell me you’re ditching again. I really wanted us to watch the movie together!”

“Felicity, that was one time! The Mayor was needed at City Hall and I had to go. I didn’t do it on purpose,” he retorted. 

“Well, it better not happen again.” 

“It won’t. Now can you please come sit with me?” he said making space for her to sit. 

“Okay.” She made her way towards the couch where he sat, abandoning the candy bag. 

“There’s something I want to give you.”

“My birthday is still a few months away, Oliver,” she said with a quizzical expression on her face. 

“I can’t give you a gift unless it’s your birthday?” he said, slightly offended. 

“That’s not what I meant but- “

“Just open it,” he said handing her a box adorned with a small red bow. 

“Oh my god, Oliver…”  
Her eyes pooled with fervour as she emptied the box and held the beautiful necklace in the palm of her hand. The cold metal of the arrowhead lay cold against her warm skin as a rush of emotions overwhelmed her. It was quite possibly the best gift she had ever gotten. 

“I made it for you. Do you like it?”

“Yes. It’s beautiful! Thank you.” She smiled up at him. He really made her a necklace. Nobody had ever made something like this for her before. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“So, are you gonna tell me the reason behind this gift now?” she said, raising her eyebrows. 

“I just-I wanted you to have a piece of me with you forever,” he stated. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, unsure as to what he meant. 

“In the five months that I was away, I did a lot of thinking. Time doesn’t seem to pass by in prison and there’s not much to do anyway. So, when I wasn’t being stabbed at or fighting for my life, I thought,” he replied, noticing the trace of dread and sorrow on her face at the mention of prison. 

“I thought about how we had never been separated for this long ever before. Even when we weren’t together, you were still always there, you know? You’d tell me about your day and I’d tell you about mine. I may not have realised that at the time but I did rely on you a lot. You were my driving force. You kept me going. Still do,” he continued. 

“Yeah, I still remember the day you told me that i could tell you about my day. I thought it was really sweet.” She got teary-eyed as she thought back to that day. The days when things were so much simpler. 

“When they took away my ring, it felt like they took away a piece of me. It was the only thing I had that connected me to you. A few weeks later John brought me a picture of you and William. Believe it or not, I stared at it all day. Everyday that I was in there, the only thing that kept me going was that picture but every time I looked at my bare hands, something inside me broke. The time that I spent without wearing it, I felt so empty as if a part of me were missing. I wasn’t whole. Felicity, you were that missing piece. You complete me. Always have and always will,” he added.

“Oliver…” Her voice trailed off. 

“I had no idea how much it meant to me until it was taken away from me. I don’t want you to ever feel the way that I did and that is why I made this for you. Even if we’re thousands of miles apart, I want you to always have something to remember me by. Something that reminds you of how loved you are and that you’re not alone.”

“I-I don’t k-know what to say,” she stammered, almost on the verge of crying. He really did love her a lot. 

“Just promise me, that when I die, you’ll always keep this with you.”

She stared at him as if in a trance. 

“What? Are you dying? Oliver I swear to god if you-“ 

“I’m not! I promise and no, I didn’t make some sort of deal with anyone about dying because you know, that would be extremely old Oliver.”

“Then do not talk like that.” 

He gave her a stern look still awaiting her answer.

“Of course I will keep it with me. In fact, from this day onwards, it’s never coming off. Now stop talking about dying. Please,” she added. 

“Okay but just so we’re clear, I will die before you.” 

“Oliver!” she said, giving his arm a whack. 

“Okay okay, I’m done!” he raised both his hands in surrender and chuckled. 

“So…aren’t you gonna put it on for me?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry! Turn around, please.”  
The touch of his hands at the nape of her neck sent a shiver down her spine as he closed the lobster clasp of the necklace. 

“I feel bad now because I didn’t get you anything,” she said toying with the necklace. It was already one of her most prized possessions and she would always hold onto it. 

“You don’t have to get me anything because you, Felicity, are everything and so much more,” he said in his soft voice that he only ever uses with her. 

“I love you so much,” she said, planting a tender kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you too. Let’s start the movie before the popcorn gets all soggy,” he said, pressing play on the remote. 

For a moment, a pang of sadness engulfed her. The thought of losing Oliver forever again made her body ache. She is snapped out of her train of thought as Oliver laced his fingers through hers. The softness and warmth of his touch does just enough to center her. The feeling of sadness suddenly morphs into something else, something resembling contentment and gratitude; it invigorates her. 

Halfway through the movie, Felicity fell asleep with her head resting on Oliver’s shoulder. Not wanting to awake her from her slumber, he switched the TV off. He sat there in the silence with his legs splayed across the coffee table thinking about how eternally grateful he was for her. Without her, his life would be incomplete. He rested his head atop hers and gradually drifted off to sleep.This movie night was definitely one for the books.

➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!❤  
> Leave me a comment if you'd like!  
> Twitter/Tumblr: @sansmoak


End file.
